


分造化

by Lucere_Aeresta



Category: Chinese History RPF, 三国
Genre: Gen, 剧本
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta
Summary: 剧本写作尝试。小人物和大人物各自面对的命运捉弄。一共计划三幕，最近只写出来一幕……我争取能把它写完吧。
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. 人物和幕次介绍

人物

刘林 字子周（自拟字）。刘封之子。任牙门将，姜维手下偏将之一，姜维心腹。

钟邕 字孟谐（自拟字）。钟会侄子，钟毓庶长子。随钟会伐蜀。

刘禅 字公嗣。蜀汉亡国之君。

钟会 字士季。魏伐蜀大将。

宦官甲，士兵甲，士兵乙……（龙套多人）

幕次

  
景元五年正月十七至正月十八，成都，故蜀汉皇宫。

  
第一幕  
正月十七夜。 皇宫后殿偏厅。

第二幕  
第一幕后不久。皇宫后殿外廊下。

第三幕  
正月十八日晨。皇宫正殿。


	2. 第一幕

第一幕

（故蜀汉宫殿，一个看起来不起眼的偏厅，摆着坐席和几案。）

幕开，刘林和宦官甲对面而立，互相拱手作揖。

宦官甲：将军来得不巧，陛下他……啊，我是说……

林：无妨，不必改口。

宦甲：是。陛下最近身体不适，此时正在更衣，也不知要多久。

林：那我在此地等待片刻就好。

宦甲：这……陛下看起来有些疲劳，其实早就躺下了，不过一直在折腾没睡下。将军不如明日……

林：（急切）我来见陛下，是冒了险的。有重要事情务必要今夜相告。请无论如何让我见他一面。事关重大，不能耽搁啊。

宦甲：（叹气）好吧，那就请将军稍等片刻了。

（宦官甲下。刘林坐下，掏出怀中一个小帛条，看了看，又叠好揣回去。两手抓袖子，看起来坐立不安，四下看看，又起身，摸摸怀里，好像又要掏东西。）

幕外音：子周原来在这里。

林：（惊）是谁？

（钟邕上）

邕：（笑，拱手）子周，多日不见。

林：（紧张，躬身施礼）原来是钟将军。多日不见。之前分配粮草之事，多亏将军帮忙，我还想找机会道谢来着。

邕：（搀扶，上下打量）道谢倒是不必了。我倒是惦记着找机会再一起喝酒。上次可真是过瘾。

林：（以袖挡脸）哎，那次我酒后失言，还请原谅。

邕：（摆手）没有没有……你说你这人，喝了酒才有趣，平时就板着一张脸，还这么客气。

林：（拱手，低头，欲言又止）

邕：说起来，子周深夜来此地，又看起来心事重重，可是有什么事？

林：我负责庶卫皇宫，自然要到此地来……巡查，顺便也想……嘿嘿，偷个懒。（勉强笑，抓头）

邕：刚才那个人是谁？是个宦官？

林：这你都看到了？你刚刚不会一直在门外看着吧？

邕：（得意笑）只是瞧见了。说起来，宦官们不是还在伺候着蜀地旧主？

林：……唔，没错。

邕：这么说，你是来见刘公嗣的？

林：啊，我只是……顺便来瞧瞧。

邕：你说你有急事。

林：（愣了一下，接着挤出一个笑容，语气故作夸张，用手指点钟邕）哈哈！我就说，你刚刚明明就是在偷听吧！

邕：（得意笑，抱着手臂）我是偷听又如何？说吧，到底在这里做什么？

林：（笑）偷听的不觉得亏心，我有什么亏心？我还没问问，钟将军为何深夜来此？

邕：我是来找你的。好了，该你回答我了。

林：我……哦，我听说旧主身体有恙，特地来看看他。喏（指指几案上），我还带来了点心和衣物。

邕：探病人可有这么晚来的？

林：事务繁忙，到现在才有空。倒是你说你要来找我？

邕：……啊，是的，还是有关上次你……“酒后失言”的事情。

林：看看，我就说你要怪罪我。果然大晚上特意找我来兴师问罪啦。

邕：没有的事，我倒是有些事情想问。不过我们当时喝了不少，大家都玩得高兴，不是问事情的时候。今天正好遇到你，我想和你谈谈关于此次起兵之事。

林：起兵之事？（摇头）我是有些不愿。风险太大，前途未卜，蜀地疲敝，也经不起这么折腾了……但……（叹气，不再说下去）

（钟邕眼睛一亮，探头等着他后面的话。）

林：（皱眉）算了，此时我等着探望病人……不如改日坐下来细说？

邕：既然你来探病，我又正好在，就留下也向刘公嗣问个好。（眯眼）还是说，子周有什么不能当着我讲的话？

林：（调笑）我原以为钟司徒和他的手下，对降将们还是应该有一些基本的信任的。（叹气）钟司徒对姜将军看起来信任有加，时时相伴左右，现在看来恐怕没这么回事……

邕：你想多了。（拍拍刘林肩膀）不过如今大计已定，开弓没有回头箭，就算你有什么疑虑，也太晚啦。若是你早些拿这些话劝劝姜将军，也许他也能谨慎一些，这样我叔父也就不会轻举妄动。

林：姜将军在这件事上，可说不上话。（摇头）

邕：（踱步，走过刘林身边）他看起来十分支持叔父起兵对抗司马氏之举，叔父虽然是自己有打算，但是如果没有蜀中诸将的支持态度，也是要考虑再三的。我知众位降将不可能直接与叔父分庭抗礼，然而各位到底心在哪方，明眼人都看得清楚。叔父要举事，自然要衡量蜀将们的态度——（猛回头）这道理，你应该明白的。

林：（不动声色）听你的意思，怎么好像有点希望我们——姜将军反对钟司徒起兵一样？若是这样，你倒是该劝劝他，他多半能听你的。

邕：（苦笑）你以为我没劝过？（摆手）得了，当初能够好好解决的问题，现在看，恐怕是不能了。

林：你要找我，就是因为我之前在酒席上，说起我是不愿姜将军支持钟司徒起事的？

邕：（点头）虽然现在——

（宦官甲上，打断钟邕的话）

宦甲：刘将军，陛下他……啊，（看向钟邕）这位是……？

邕：回刘公嗣一声，钟邕前来探病。

宦甲：哦，原来是钟将军。（作揖）他这就来，请二位稍待。（下）

邕：（小声）看起来故蜀朝臣子，倒是颇为思念旧朝。

林：一个小小宦官，说习惯了而已。

（刘禅上，穿一套常服，看起来有些憔悴。）

禅：（对钟邕作揖行礼）这位就是钟孟谐将军吧，在下有礼。

（钟邕还礼，刘禅转而看向刘林，表情有些不自然。）

禅：是你……

林：（施礼，看起来有些为难，也不知道该说什么。）

（钟邕在二人之间看来看去，欲言又止。刘禅示意二人入座，宦官甲上茶，来来回回端来果盘点心之类。）

禅：最近偶染微恙，让二位久等了，抱歉。不知深夜来此，有何贵干？

林：（拿起包裹递上去）我来给……阁下送些东西。听说您身体不适，特来探望。看您气色还好，我就放心了。

邕：我来找刘将军，也来探问一下阁下病情。

禅：（收过包裹，递给宦官甲。宦官甲下）多谢二位挂心，前几天不大舒服，现在好些了。

（三人互相对视片刻，钟邕微微欠身。）

邕：阁下饮食起居可还周全？若是有什么需要，尽管和我讲，我会安排人送来。

禅：（摆手）客气了，我还有什么需要的？吃穿用度其实和以前也没什么太大区别。钟司徒待我不错，请将军替我向他致谢。（拱手）

邕：那就好。（看向身旁刘林）

林：（有些坐立不安，笑容十分勉强）呵，那就放心了。

禅：（沉默片刻，疑惑）刚才宦官跟我说，你有重要事情……（止住）看起来你是对我的健康颇为挂心，多谢美意。

林：姜将军也托我来询问您的病情。

禅：他现在如何？

林：颇为忙碌，所以不能亲自来见，才托我前来。

禅：他即使想来见我，怕也有些不方便吧？（看了一眼钟邕）

（刘林低头不答。三人沉默片刻，面面相觑。刘林低头揉搓衣襟。）

禅：（指刘林腰间）这玉佩，我觉得有几分眼熟。

林：（动作僵住，片刻，摘了玉佩放在桌上）这个您应当认得。

禅：（点头）先父之物……

林：是了。（垂头）

禅：（若有所思）可惜，我的那一块已经不在了。

林：如此重要之物，怎会……

禅：（苦笑）谌儿他自尽之前因出降之事，与我发生争执。吵到激烈时，他夺过那玉佩，言说此物乃先帝所赐，我甘愿不战而降，有辱先祖，不配拥有此物，然后竟将它摔得粉碎，大哭而去。（叹气）我素来知道此子刚烈，却不想他当时如此乖戾……现在想来，当时他便存了赴死之心吧。

邕：你说的可是因亡国自尽的北地王刘谌？

禅：是的。

邕：所以这玉佩乃是故蜀国皇室之物？（看向刘林）你又如何会有一块？

（刘林沉默，刘禅叹了口气）

禅：他的父亲乃是……先父养子刘封。不知你是否有所耳闻……

邕：啊……（点头）不必说了，我心中有数。抱歉，（对刘林颔首示意）我多嘴了。

林：（低声）无妨，都是四十余年旧事了，说也无妨。当年先主为汉中王，有人与汉水得美玉进献于他。汉中王大喜，以之为礼器，剩余之玉料则做了四枚玉佩，分赐予四子。（叹气）当时，先父外镇不在家中，我为长子，便替他接受恩赐……直到如今。

（钟邕半张着嘴，恍然大悟状点头。刘禅拿着那块玉佩看了看，叹了口气，又推到刘林面前。刘林收了。三人一时沉默。）

邕：难怪你趁夜来探问他的病情，原来你们还曾经有亲戚关系。

林：……唔，（点头）嗯，是的。不过……（停顿，笑了笑）我……（抓了抓头）我小时候还常常和他一起玩来着。

禅：子周虽低我一辈，但其实数月长于我。我们童稚时候，长辈让他称呼我“叔父”，他就是不肯，最后闹到坐在地上大哭。（笑）

林：我其实没什么印象了，但是老一辈人说起来，都笑得合不拢嘴呢。

邕：（抚掌大笑，拍刘林肩膀）你说这个，我可和你感同身受得很。

林：哦？

邕：说起来也巧，我那叔父也和我同年出生，只不过他在春季，我在夏季。祖父去世的时候，他和我都才五岁。他在我父家中生活至弱冠才搬出去，我们两个可以说是从小一起长起来的。我只在人前唤他叔父，私下里，都是表字相称，比兄弟还要亲近。不过这都是长大一些之后的事情了。反而是我们小时候，他就喜欢让我喊他叔父。

林：（微笑）所以你也坐在地上大哭来着？

邕：没有没有，我性子多半与你不同，没这么刚烈。还有，他自小早熟，我还在玩泥巴抓蛐蛐，他就开始读书写字了。我总觉得他比我年长很多，所以喊起来倒顺嘴得很。倒是现在，他看起来不知怎么比我年轻，不知道的，还搞不清楚谁是叔父谁是侄子。

林：是了，其实我一直以为他比你年轻。

禅：（抬眼看窗外，语气颇为感叹）说来有趣，老人都是最疼隔辈人。我虽然和子周同年，但是据说父亲最喜欢抱着他玩。

邕：抱孙不抱儿，是有这说法。据说，祖父在时，虽然很疼小儿子，但是也非常喜欢我。可惜，我都不大想得起来他的模样了。

林：（出神）我倒是还记得祖父的模样……那时候我大概五六岁的样子，祖父刚刚在蜀中落脚，全家迁到成都。我记得那个早晨父亲带着我去拜见他，他当时五十多岁了，但是看起来年轻一些，虽然头发已经花白了，但是腰杆笔直，眼睛也特别有神，整个人有一种年轻人的精气神。他看着我笑，弯腰把我抱在怀里，问我话。他对我说，你肯定不记得啦，你还是个婴孩的时候，我整天抱着你哄你睡。你小时候特别可爱，现在长大多了，还是那么讨人喜欢。虽然那次是我记忆中第一次与他相见，但是总觉得他非常亲切。大概婴孩时期虽然没有记忆，但是自己身边的亲人，还是能够有所感受吧。后来我又见过他几次，每次他都很疼我，带给我好吃的和好玩的……那之后他便离开了成都去了荆州，打汉中之前匆匆回来过一趟，但我没机会再见他了。（深深叹了口气，沉默片刻）说也奇怪啊，那个时候的很多事情都不记得了，唯独记得他的模样。

禅：（哂笑）我五六岁的时候，他就开始让我开蒙读书了，我若是学得不好，就要挨罚。我不管什么时候见着他，他都是绷着一张脸，很少对我笑一笑，更别说抱我或者给我吃的玩的。所以说，他到底还是疼孙儿……（压低声音，拉长声）哪怕并不是亲生之孙。

（刘林双手握紧，挺了身体，数次欲言又止。）

邕：（从若有所思转念过来，笑容有些冷意）所谓疼爱有加不过是小恩小惠罢了，严厉教导才是为父之真心。这件事上，我可体会颇深。我父为人臣者，都知道对嗣子从小严格培养，阁下乃帝王之嗣，自然也难免如此。

禅：当时父亲还不是帝王，不过……钟将军说得对，这道理我懂。只不过你们看看我现在，真的不是这块料。

林：也不好这么讲。葛侯曾经夸您聪慧，学业有成。至于如今这一切……只能说天下大势，不在您一人决定。

禅：葛侯只是宽慰父亲才那么讲而已，他知道我是什么水平。（放大音量）而且你也不用拿好话宽慰我，我不是没想过，凭什么我就偏偏生在这位置上，非要挑起这个我根本挑不起的担子？（咳嗽）

（刘林眉头紧锁，钟邕忽然大笑起来。刘林看了钟邕一眼。）

邕：（笑着摇头，挺了挺身子）说得好啊，凭什么呢？我大弟弟钟骏一岁，他母亲乃我之嫡母，而我母则是出身贫贱的侍妾。我的文武之能，不敢说远超过他，也只比他强不比他差。可他是嗣子的事实，也是改不了的。

禅：（皱眉，然后放声大笑）钟将军这是句掏心窝子的话，就让我不禁想了，当年到底有多少人，是这么看我的。（扫视屋内）现在我落得这幅境地，如果这些人尚在人世，又该是多幸灾乐祸。

（刘林一直双拳紧握，此时此刻两手有些发抖，抄起手边杯子，喝了一大口茶水，抹了抹嘴，咬着牙不做声。）

邕：（扫视屋内，愣怔一下，作揖）……是我多有得罪了。抱歉，我一时……不知道想到哪去，说了不该说的话，还请不要怪罪。

禅：不不，你这话太该说了，我很久没有这种不吐不快的感觉了。（起身，大笑）我就不该当这个皇帝！这话我憋了四十多年，现在终于可以说出来了！

林：（深吸气，松了松拳头，语气有些讽刺）阁下若不该当，又谁该当呢？

禅：何必明知故问？你难道就没想过，若你父亲做了皇帝……甚至，你做了皇帝，这国家又该是如何的景象？

林：（不轻不重地一拍桌子，语气冰冷）这话就不对了。祖父还有二子，即使没有阁下，也轮不到我们这螟蛉之子一系。

禅：那也未必。鲁王……我是说，刘永为人鲁莽，又不好读书，天分比我还要低，到处惹是生非，每天让父亲头疼得很。刘理身体孱弱，成天泡在药罐子里，大夫们几次说他活不长。况且他们两人年幼，无力承担大局。（加重语气）我看……若是没有我，那义兄也不必非死不可。

林：（霍然起身）阁下明知道这种话伤和气，又何必非要这么说？（冷笑）呵，我以为我已经那些旧事我已经能放下了，想不到居然阁下比我还耿耿于怀。是我失礼了，告辞。（转身下）

（钟邕慌忙起身，跟下，又赶紧回头给刘禅拱手告辞。）

（刘禅拱了拱手，立在原地。幕落。）


End file.
